This invention generally relates to the field of residual new motor oil collection. More specifically, this invention relates to collecting residual motor oil from plastic motor oil containers and saving the residual motor oil in a collection unit.
After a person dispenses the contents of plastic motor oil container in which motor oil is commonly sold, a small quantity of the oil clings to the interior walls of the plastic container. This small amount of oil is usually thrown away with the container because several minutes of draining are required to remove the residue. Because of environmental concern, there exists a need to reclaim the residual oil and not throw the containers into a waste collection device. Many landfills have requirements which preclude the dumping of containers containing motor oil. The prior art reflects several devices for the collection of used motor oil and a few devices for the collection of unused residual motor oil. A significant limitation of the prior art devices for the collection of unused residual motor oil is that the devices are not closed. Consequently, these collection devices allow dust, bugs and other contaminants to enter the oil during the collection process, thereby leaving foreign substances in the oil collected. It is therefore important to have a residual oil collection system which prevents dust and other contaminants from contaminating the residual oil during the collection process; enabling the collected oil to be used as new. It is also important that the plastic containers, once drained of all the oil, may be discarded to a landfill without special handling.